New Kids
by CaptianKate
Summary: Oneshot! When a new boy moves to the Cul-de-sac, everyone is curious when he starts showing signs of not exactly a normal boy. The neighborhood kids' imagination runs wild and they decide to investigate this curious boy.
When the new family had moved into the house next to Nazz, everyone was curious but no one had seen the family. No one had seen any of the members of the family. All they had seen were the movers who had been carrying large boxes, furniture and weird machines. The light from the basement windows wasn't helping Double D's case of them being normal people. Green lights flashed from the small window while the rest of the house seemed calm. A large strange looking vehicle was parked in the driveway but the kids had only seen it once. It was always gone as well as the parents.

They began to find out more and more about the family when the children came out. The youngest was a 12 year old girl that spent time exploring the Cul-de-sac as if it were her own personal playground. Black hair and bright blue eyes, she was a basic tomboy that got along with Nazz and Sarah (and sometimes Jimmy). She was still weird. The kids had often found her sitting on roofs and trees and even lamp posts that had no explanation of how she got up there in the first place. She'd disappear for a few days at a time, exploring the forest and the parents didn't seem to care much. Neither did her other siblings.

" _Danielle, how did you get up there?" Nazz asked when they found her sitting on a street lamp, her hand covering her eyes from the sun._

" _Huh? Oh! Hi Nazz!" The girl yelled before she jumped down and landed easily in front of the blonde girl and Kevin as if she was a gymnast. "It's not that high. It was easy."_

" _Still, you shouldn't just sit up there. It's dangerous." Nazz scolded, elbowing her friend. "Tell her, Kev."_

" _Uh, yeah. Dangerous. Don't go up there." he said, avoiding the 12 year old's bright blue eyes._

" _Don't worry about it, Nazz. I'm fine. And if I do fall, my big brother would catch me." Dani said. "By the way, it's Dani. With an 'I'."_

Her brother. A boy with black hair and blue eyes that were cold as ice to anyone but his siblings (and hopefully his parents), was 3 years older. He was often seen with his younger sister, even when she was seen alone, there was always the feeling he was there as well. He was seen by himself sometimes as well but he was very reserved. To himself. He'd be heard talking on the phone about things that didn't really help their case. Ghosts? Of course, it was probably helpful that he was there since he seemed to become the new interest of the Kanker sisters. He didn't seem to care though. Easily avoiding their advances, but he'd become friends with the Ed's when he'd made the mistake of falling asleep in a tree and found himself surrounded by the Kankers.

Ed, who had somehow become quite fond of the boy, had attacked the girls, knocking them into the river. Double D had helped get the boy out of his trap, cutting the cords with his safety scissors. As thanks, Eddy had made the boy help them out with one of their scams and found out his name was Danny. He was a few months older than them but his strength and intelligence was what really locked their friendship. He was stronger than Ed, helping him with carrying large boxes and going over plans with Double D, having no problem with keeping up with his vocabulary.

" _This is the day! It's the perfect scam! Nothing will go wrong!" Eddy exclaimed as he marveled at their set up. The thingamajigs._

 _Danny, who had been standing by Double D, scoffed._

" _I can see plenty of things wrong with it. The fact that none of the machines are calibrated to actually give anything of value. Not to mention the fact of how we only built one. How much money is he planning on making?" he said._

" _It's best not to think about it. He's living in his own world, constantly hoping he can cheat his way to glory." Double D simply responded, far used to his best friends antics._

Finally, there was the sister. A tall woman who was 4 years older than Danny who went by Jazz. She was the only one with enough patience with Johnny to get him to spend more time with the other kids and less time with Plank. She seemed to be a favorite to Sarah and Jimmy, talking about annoying brothers and helping with fears. Of course, being a college student, she wasn't around very often but she seemed to be the most normal of the three.

Everything was fine.

Jazz had been off at college at the time so when Dani had come out and just sat on the curb, Double D had been the first to notice but it hadn't been long until everyone else had caught on to the little girl's mood. Apparently, Danny had just up and vanished. No note. No warning. Just gone. Their parents didn't know and Dani was stern about how she didn't want them to know. She said she'd told them that her brother was spending the night at Double D's.

" _Are you sure it's wise to lie to your parents about Danny's disappearance? It might be better that they're informed." Double D said._

" _No! Do you understand how much worse it'd be if they knew!?" Dani exclaimed, a panicked look on her face._

" _Perhaps if you explained. We'd be able to understand."_

 _The 12 year old paused and had a thoughtful look on her face for a few seconds before shaking her head. Her normally happy, bright eyes became more icy like her brother. Her hands clenched into fists and she turned, running into the house, muttering a quick 'come on' to her friends. As they walked through the house, they were shocked to see it completely normal, aside from a few strange machines that beeped. Dani stopped outside of a metal door, before turning to the boys._

" _This is a terrible idea since I'm not even supposed to show you this but for Danny's sake, I'll trust you." Hers eyes hardened, making her look scarier than a 12 year old girl (that was shorter than all of them, even Eddy) should. Even Eddy backed away slightly._

None of their imaginations could've prepared them for what they'd seen.

 _A large metal lab. Filled to the brim with inventions and at the far side, a large green portal swirled hypnotically._

 _"Oh my..." Double D muttered._

Dani had been worried for her brother. She had been afraid for his life

" _Danny!"_

" _Whelp!"_

" _Danielle?"_

" _Danny!"_

" _Guys? What are you doing in the ghost zone?!"_

" _Don't ignore me, Whelp!"_

" _Skulker!"_

When they had returned from the portal a few hours later, they were all tired. Danny had been mad that his sister had brought the Ed's into the ghost zone to help them but it faded to relief that they were all safe. Eddy had been the quickest to recover from the shock out of the three Ed's.

 _"Look at all these things! What's this? How about this? This looks cool! I smell a scam coming on! We could pawn these off at a high price and be swimming in jaw breakers!" Eddy exclaimed._

 _After a stern talking to from Dani that that was the worst idea ever, Eddy rolled his eyes but everyone could tell just how relieved he was that his friend was safe. Dani had gone back to holding her brother's hand and stating she wouldn't let him out of her sight._

 _It was different to hear the teenage boy laugh._

Of course, afterwards, the three's memories had to be removed.

But they weren't.

The ghost fighters had trusted the trio fully and it seemed like all was well. Until the family had to move again. There were many tearful goodbye's. Nazz wouldn't stop hugging Dani while the Kankers tried several times to nab Danny and drag him away to hide in their trailer. Only to fail since Danny just fazed through the net every time they weren't looking at him. Jazz promised Sarah and Jimmy she'd come back soon and told Johnny to keep spending time with the other kids. The Ed's had it the hardest. Knowing their new friends secret, they now knew about a new enemy and they were scared they'd be targeted.

It wasn't long until they were.

It had been Christmas Eve when he attacked them.

 _"You're the whelps friends, aren't you? Perfect! Now I have my bait!"_

The Ed's had feared for their lives. Their white haired ghost friend was nowhere in sight and they had been fearing the worst.

Only, it had been Christmas Eve when he attacked them.

" _Skulker, you're not planning on breaking the truce, are you? Ember is waiting for you at the Christmas party!"_

" _Danny!"_

" _Whelp?"_

 _A white gloved fist collided with the metal ghost's face, sending him back several feet. With a harsh glare from Phantom, Skulker was gone. Breaking their bonds easily when finding out they were meant for ghosts and not humans, the Ed's were relieved to see their friend had been planning on visiting them for Christmas before he went to the ghost zone party. He hadn't been expecting the trio to tackle him in a hug._

" _Danny!"_

" _Ha ha ha! Merry Christmas, guys."_

 _It was nice to see Danny smile._


End file.
